Methedarni Trilogy:Beyond the sky
by Nianko
Summary: First part:Marauders era. Dextrin is anything but a normal person. See life threw the eyes of a Methedarni,and see how she gets to the time of Harry Potter.You can't ascape you're self,you know?No Mary Sue!Ok?
1. Default Chapter

I own nothing.

This is a three part story, and you can see that because it say's Trilogy in the title. It's in the Marauders time, and it has OC. No Mary Sues, at least from my point of view. This isn't my first story, but that's not important right now. Please tell me what you think.

**Chapter One**

_She was walking in a dark road. It was scary and too real to be a dream._

_Everywhere signs of destruction were eminent._

_She heard some yells and the sound of spells far from where she stood. She ran in the noise direction. The more she ran the more road appeared._

_She looked around. As if two worlds fought each other, she could hear two different times. Pass and future. She could see different people and different pain. Two Potters. But something was different._

_One Potter stood beside two dark haired man and a redhead woman._

_The other stood beside redhead man and a brown haired girl._

_But there goal was the same. And she would be there. In both occasions. Then she saw a glimpse of her future self._

_She saw strange deaths, love lost, betrayal, hard times. Two wars. And one, she will face it alone._

_She started run away. She ran as fast as she could, until there was nothing but fog. _

_She couldn't see nothing. But she could feel. Someone running behind her. Calling her name._

_She turned around to find someone. She couldn't see who it was, but a great feeling of love came over her. A love so big that it was scary._

_The voice that sounded strangely familiar said:_

"_You can't run away from me! I will always be with you!"_

_Anger and hate took over her. Something would happen to that person. Something horrible. And she wouldn't be able to stop it._

_Then the feeling of emptiness came. She saw bits of people's life. People she didn't knew or cared about. But they seemed to be a very important part of her to be future. _

_Then the sentence came:_

_**You can't stop the unstoppable**_

_Then everything spined around her. Laughs, cries, death, life, friends, enemies, feelings, love and hate. Overloaded she screamed._

"WAKE UP, DEA!"

Dextrin McAer woke up to find her best friend, Illusien McGovern looking at her.

"Are you planning on getting up any time soon?"

"I'm up, I'm up!"

Dea started to take her daily shower. As the water rune freely she though about her dream. She hated them, even more that visions.They were so confusing.

She though of the boy. The one that looked like James Potter. James Potter…

James Potter was her strait cousin. Her mother was his father's only sister. James and she were alike. They both had black hair. They both had golden brown eyes. They both loved Quidditch.

But he was popular and she was not. She was not a school freak, or anything dramatic. She was just a face in the crowd. She quickly cleaned her self and got ready for school.

It was a cold day of September. It was also the first day of term.

Dea and Sien ( Illusien) left for breakfast, and hurried so that they could walk with Lilian to class. Lily was another of Dea's best friends, only she wasn't as close to her as she was to Sien.

Sien and she came way back. Not only as friends but as Guardians. They both shared a secret, a deep and dark secret. A heavy curse and gift.

" Do you think Potter will ask Lily out this year?"

"He will" Said Dea looking around searching for Lily.

Sien smiled, a dark, knowing smile.

"There circus act won't last much longer you know?"

"No, but if you say so…"

She spotted her, thanks to James. He was asking her out. Again.

With him, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew stud.

"Oh morning, cousin! Had a good night sleep?"

"Terrific…" She said in a sarcasm that only Potter's could have.

James smiled playful and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Too bad you weren't poisoned in you're sleep…"

"Why? Plotting any attemptive to kill me, Black?"

"Well, to be honest…" Sirius was shut hit a puch in the arm.

"Hey! That's my cousin you're talking about!"

Dea rolled her eyes and turned to Lily.

"Have you eaten already?"

"Yeah"

"Then lets go, I'm not hungry anyway…" She turned to Sien that nodded, in agreement.

"What's you're first class?" Asked Sirius.

"The same as you're, Black" Said Dea in deep disgust.

"I though we were having classes not torture…" Muttered Sirius.

"You should write that down "The First time Sirius Black thought"."Dea said bitterly.

Sirius looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

He liked mostly everyone in James family. But when'd it came to feelings about Dextrin, it was quite different…

**End of Chapter…**

**It isn't what you think. Actually, the hole story isn't going to be like you think. Expect the unexpected. And trust me, that means more then you think.**


	2. Thinking about the others

I own zero.

**Mistress of Tales: Yay! I didn't send you this and the other new chapter, because you weren't on! I tried to send you the first one I wrote but you didn't answer. Well, I'll send you the next ones. Okay?**

There in there seventh year. That's all I have to say.

**Chapter Two…**

**Sirius's POV**

…because she is simply annoying! Me and Dextrin had always had there fair amount of problems.

In there first year, Dextrin had accused me of stealing her cousin from her.

In there second year, she had tried to get me busted in every little prank he did.

In the third year, she started calling me a womanizer.

By the begging of the fourth year, there wasn't a true reason for them to hate each other, we simply just did.

In the begging though it was about James, and the hole "you took him away from me" thing, that I hated her.

Butt then, around the fourth year, it didn't make sense anymore. Something about her just scares me.

I know that there's some big secret about her and McGovern, and I know that James knows. But James wouldn't tell me!

"_Just don't want you to get involved, Sirius! Nothing for you to worry about…"_

Bah! Nothing to worry about! The whole dissepering scenes during the summer, the fact that McAer just seemed to know everything. The pathetic way they tried to be secretive.

I had made it my mission. To find out what the hell those two were up too. James doesn't know. He is always so centred in Evans that he wouldn't even notice.

**Dextrin's POV**

I always though Black was a big jerk. In my first year I felt very jealous that my cousin James had found another best friend. This really annoyed me.

Me had James all too her self, until they were eleven. I had only a baby sister, named Kara, and James's brothers, Khaos and Khans were five years older then him. And being twins they never really needed him. So, James and I became best friends.

But then Sirius came along. James and Sirius clicked immediately. They seemed brothers. Both funny, both Quidditch freaks and both popular. Sirius threw the fact that he was and always would be James best friend, the one that would always have a space, the one that always was forgiven, his better then brother friend in my face. It was an internal fight that no one had knowledge off. Not James, not Illusien, not anyone.

But I know something that makes him tick. Something that was eating him from the inside. The big Potter secret.

James was the only person that knew everything about me, aside Sien. He was the only person I told unnecessarily. And than, in a way, bounds us.

And that annoyed Sirius. Hell, it did…

He was up to something, only she didn't know what. As much as he hated to admit it he did have a bit of the Black's I him. His mind was dark, and his secrets well closed.

**James POV**

I never really understood what's wrong with Dex and Sirius. Ever since they meet.

I remember…

**Flashback**

"_DEX!" I yelled to get her attention._

_She turned around and ran in my and Sirius direction._

_When'd she got there, her smile slowly faded away._

_She was looking at Sirius with a look that I knew well._

_She was looking into his mind. I remember feeling really bothered with this._

_She had no right to search my friends mind!_

"_Don't" I said. She looked at me surprised with my anger. I know she felt it_

"_Fine" _

_Sirius just was confused with the code conversation, and looked from me to Dex trying to figure out what was going on._

"_Sirius, this is my cousin Dex. Dex this is Sirius Black"_

_Dex looked again at Sirius and they stared at each other what seemed like hours._

_Finally she said:_

"_Whatever, nice meeting you, see ya later James"_

**End of Flashback**

I still wonder what they were thinking when'd they were staring at each other. I still don't understand why she was so angry, or sad.

I just know that from that day beyond, she and Sirius declared war.

It confuses me, because they never had a single conversation, at least one that didn't have insults o it.

At the begging at though it was because of me. Dex had always been a bit over protecting over me, seeing I was her only friend aside Illusien, but I'm not so sure now.

I've seen the way Sirius looks at Dextrin.

I mix of hate and interest. He thinks I don't notice but I do. The way he watches her every move, the way he knows every detail about her.

He knows her favourite colour, her favourite drinks, her favourite foods, he knows her favourite books, where she hangs out, with who, he seems to know every fcking detail about her. But he wants more, his always in search of more.

I can't figure out what his up to, but it's no going to be good. Sirius is dangerous when'd it comes to his so called missions. He puts something I his head and it won't come out not even if we take his head off.

I think that they have fun, in a morbid way of the word, with there little game. Sirius searching for something about her and she teasing him for not knowing it.

I never said it to now one, but I know Remus thinks the same way, that I think that Sirius and Dex are afraid of each other. The reasons are strange.

I think that they like each other. Bit like me and Lily But more complicated.

Ahhh, I'm dying to see the day when'd they both realize that…

It's gonna be some show!

**End of Chapter**

**Review!**


	3. It begins

**I'll Be Seein'You: Glad you liked it, and I'll take care of those errors, no worry.**

**Chapter Three…**

Dea and Sien quickly walked down the hall to go to Transfiguration.

Not all students had arrived so most of them were just small talking each other.

Sien and Lily were talking about what they would to after Hogwarts. Lily planned on going to work at St.Mungus ( I don't know if that's the right name) as a doctor, while Sien wanted to work as a scientist, creating new things. That was her hobby. Making up new stuff.

Dea wasn't quite sure of what she wanted to do. She was on the Auror path, like James, because it was the only career she could follow, by their family standards.

Soon, the pr. arrived and class started. They were talking about some very complex transfiguration and as expected James was the only one who actually got it at first.

As Dea tried to get a bat to turn into a crystal with **NO **wings, she got a note.

It landed perfectly on her lap. As a butterfly. James.

It said:

**Hey Dex**

**Quiddtich practice tomorrow! At six after school!**

**By the way, could you and Sirius make peace this year? Don't want any broken bones or bulger attacks this year, do you savvy? **

**James P.**

Dea rolled her eyes. She would make peace if Black did.

She looked at James and winked.

**Later on…**

The teachers seemed to think that the students had a lot of free time because in there first day they had more homework then ever.

"Well, it's not that bad!" Said Lily.

"Nope, it's worst!" Said Dea roiling her eyes ( I guess she does that a lot…)

There sarcastic and unnecessary comments were interrupted by a scream. A cold scream echoed all over Hogwarts.

A heavy silence came for some seconds before steps were heard. Everyone was running in the same direction.

Soon Dea and Lily got there. But they couldn't see anything.

Then, they saw James, Sirius and Peter coming out of the crowed. They were white as paper and a bit greenish.

"What happen?" Asked Lily.

James opened his moth but said nothing.

Dea and Lily moved forward and eventually made it to the front of the crowd.

There was laying a fourth year girl with no head….her head was no here to be seen.

"You all have seen to much, to you're dormitory's now!" Yelled Filth.

**End of Chapter**

**Ok, not anything special, but soon you'll understand the hole thing. Review, any way. I've changed my name! Now I'm Chapter Monster Nianko!**


	4. Angry:NumbPart One

I own nothing.Duh duh duhhhhhh….

**Misao, Demon Master: Yeah, it's going to be fantastic to read the review It's gonna get in some chapters, when'd this part comes to an end. Ohhh it's going to be sooooo great!**

**I'll Be Seein'You: Hey, I always take I consideration a cool review! If you think that was weird wait until the last chapter.**

**I have to say, that if anyone is so sensitive to be sick with stuff they read, then I don't advise you read the next chapter, or at least the last one. This part is nearly ending. Around 3 or 4 chapters and it's over. It will be finished by Tuesday this week. This is like a preparation for the next ones. And it may get a bit..huh…freaky…. in the end. So don't read the next chapters because they are rather depressing and if it serves of any consolation, Sirius and Dea get together (Sort off) this chapter.**

**Chapter Four…**

The days went by and Hogwarts talked of nothing more. Mandy Love had been killed and her head had been stoled. Not the most optimistic thing to talk about but still, it was the top conversation.

After they took her body away, they found a message under it:

_Pass_

Since that day, nothing but nightmares hunted Dextrin at night. Visions of what had happened to that girl. Mandy Love.

Mandy Love.

Fourteen years.

Fairly pretty

Boyfriend

Peter Thomas

Both Ravenclaw's

Half-Blood

An average student

Mandy Love

_Had_ Fourteen years

_Was_ fairly pretty

_Had_ a boyfriend

_It was _Peter Thomas

She_ was_ a Ravenclaw

She _was_ a half-blood

She _was _an average student

No more…

This thoughts occupied Dex mind twenty four hours a day, seven day's a week.

Dex walked alone down the corridors. He was again thinking of the poor girl.

She felt in a way guilty, she could of have predicted this and she didn't.

"Still feeling sorry for you're self?" Asked a voice from behind. It didn't have the usual self confident tone, but it still was familiar.

"What do you want Black?"

She turned around and saw Sirius standing there. His eyes were no longer shining with the usual good humour and fun person that he was.

They were dark and angry.

"What's you're problem, McAer? Since the day that Love was found you've been wondering around like you did it or something!"

"None of you're business, Black!"

Sirius grabbed her arm before she walked away and forced her to stay.

"It's my problem, James is worried about you, and you are annoying me with this "Poor me" attitude!"

"Well, to bad that I'm bothering you, Black, I mean that's a real crime!"

"Stop with the self pity show! You didn't even knew the girl, so why the hole drama thing?"

Dex didn't answer and started to walk away.

"That's what you always do! Walk away when'd thing get a little too personal! Always running away from you're problems!"

"What do you know about me, Black, huh? Besides that I'm James cousin, what else? You know nothing about me! Nothing! And why do you give a damn about me? As far as I know, you hate me, you hate my hole existence!"

She was SO angry. That stupid selfish bastard…

Those thoughts were interrupted by a sudden brain shock.

Black was kissing her.

His hands were all over pushing her closer while his moth possessed her lips furiously.

It wasn't a sweet kiss. Or either was it gentle.

It was angry. Mad. Hateful.

But also passionate, crazy and desperate. And by the way he seemed to be trying to eat her ( no bad thoughts people!), full of desire.

The kiss lasted about some minutes in normal time, but a life time to them.

In the end, Sirius pulled away even more angry then before.

" It's not even worth trying now…"

Leaving a very confused girl behind he went away looking ready to blow up.

**End of Chapter**

**The next chapter will be the part two of this, and it will be on Sirius point of view. Not long, was it, this chapter…**


	5. Angry:NemesisPart Two

I own nothing! Belive me!

**I'll Be Seein'You: Ok, you got more! Well, if it was interesting and freaky I guess I've reached my point. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter Five…**

**Sirius POV**

She didn't fight back.

She

Did

Not

Fight

Back!

WHAT A HELL IS WRONG WITH HER!

A few days ago if I did that, I would have been sent to the Hospital Wing in coma. But I kissed her and she just stood there.

Numb and quietly took it all.

No

That's not the girl I know. The girl I know would have kicked my ass right there, telling me that I was a bastard and just a stupid playboy.

That was NOT the girl that I fell in love with.

Shit.

It's getting hard.

To hide it.

To hide that every time I see her instead of yelling I want to kiss and make her mine.

For god's sake, I've been hiding this since fifth year.

That doesn't mean that I like her.

I'm in love with her.

Her smile. The one I never get.

Her eyes. The ones I never see with trust around me.

Her moth. Soft and addictive.

Her will. The way she never gives up.

But I don't like her.

Her attitude.

Her arrogance.

Her "Know-It-All" ways.

Her mysteries.

But most off all I hate that I'm in love with her.

That just makes me angry at her.

Like today…

She's been acting all sad and feeling bad for her self.

It makes me want to grab her and yell to her that's she's being weak.

"_It's not you're problem Black"_

Well, I'll make it my bloody problem!

Arghhhh, why her?

Why of all the girls in the school

Did I have to fall in love with Dextrin McAer?

My fucking nemesis…

My opposite

My equal

I hate her

**End of Chapter**

**Wow, a bit dramatic. It's more sloppy I guess, then any of the other chapters….review!**


	6. Illusien

I own nothing.

**Wow, you people should be happy! I updating three times in a day. I have a very important note: The next chapter will be the LAST chapter one the first part of the trilogy. Yay or not , it is! This part is really just to give you a little taste of the characters in it. I don't want angry review because of what I have planned for the end of this part, ok? This is about Illusien. I want you guys top read it, and enjoy her. Then send me a review of what you think! After I finish this chapter I'll post the final one. OoOoOoOoO this is going to be soooooo good!**

**Chapter Six…**

My name is Illusien.

I don't know why the hell my mom give me that name.

I don't, actually, know who the hell my mom is.

My dad told me, that I was named after what my mom though I was an "Illusion"

Sad, sad me….

My best friend is Dextrin and my boyfriend is Remus.

I'm seventeen years old and I am the best student at Astrology.

I like eggs and fish and I love grape juice.

My favourite colour is blue and purple.

My favourite book is "The History of Phoenixes"

I love the winter and the snow and I love to see the start while it snows.

I love the Christmas tree with golden stars around it.

I love Hogwarts.

I love it's flying candles in the Great Hall.

The fake sky, full of stars

The great corridors full of unknowed doors and secrets.

Everything

Anything

I love it all!

What more can I say about my self?

I have some secrets…

Who doesn't?

Hum…Dex was some…

Hihihihihi

She likes Sirius…

Oh yes!She does!

I have a secret…

I'm a Methedarni.

What is that?

Um…I'm not sure I should write this here

Someone might read..

But I'll take care of that later

A Methedarni is…something very difficult to explain.

We have powers, all different from each other. I have some and Dex has others.

Me and Dex have been chosen to be Guardians.

Guardinas…

Guardians are….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXpeopleXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXprotectXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**End of Chapter**

**It's paint. There's paint covering the words. I took that idea from Max Bowen's story. Hope you don't mind, Max. **

**To Misao, Demon Master: I laugh when'd I got you're review, I have a friend that talks like that with the literal "…" when'd she isn't sure of something. It's like "Oh, It's ok…I guess…it's fine really…"I think that's the expression to "I'm not sure but do it anyway". I'm really happy my story is … and sort of … and a bit… what a hell is …? Well, hope this chapter isn't too dramatic!**


	7. Beyond the sky she went to heaven

I own nothing.

Last chapter guys. Enjoy.

**Chapter Seven…**

Dea walked into the Gryffindor common room furious with her self.

How could she let him do that?

She was so angry at her self. She let him kiss her.

And did nothing. Didn't even scream at him!

She was storming to her dormitory when'd she saw Sirius coming in.

He looked angry and confused.

She walked up to him and stood in front of him.

Slowly a smirk started to come to his face. And the anger in his eyes became a morbid happiness.

She raised her hand and slapped him hard.

The mark of her fingers was dark red on his face. He looked at her not surprised, or shocked but confident.

"So, you're decided to stop feeling sorry for you're self?"

Dea raised her hand to slap him again but he grabbed her wrist in the air.

"Don't push you're luck" He said holding her wrist tight.

"You're hurting me Black!"

He let go and started to walk away.

"You selfish prat"

"Say that again…"

"You.Selfsih.Prat"

"You arrogant idiot"

"Idiot is not even an insult you stupid asshole, it mean a person full of ideas"

"Fine. You fucking bitch!"

"You arrogant playboy!"

"Oh, arrogant? Look who's talking!"

"Oh, and what's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, you're so clever, figure it out!"

"Oh you…"

"Me what? Gorgeous, fantastic good looking, beautiful guy?"

"No! Big headed, arrogant, self centred pig!"

"Well, you liked when this big headed, arrogant, self centred pig would give you the kiss of you're life!"

"Oh honestly Black, is you're ego so big that you can't see that was nothing but a kiss?"

"Ah, face it McAer I'm so much better then you're pretty boyfriend, Willis!"

"Oh please! You wish!"

Sirius came close to her and pushed her to a wall. He tried to kiss her but she turned her face every time.

Finally he manage to hold her face and said:

"Let's see about that?"

There lips got closer and closer.

A scream echoed all over Hogwarts.

Dex went white. He didn't need to see who it was. Her heart told her what had happened.

She runned and runned threw the halls and corridors. Finally she was reaching the Transfiguration corridor when'd she started hearing slash when'd she walked. She looked down and she saw that the floor was wet.

It was red. Water isn't red.

She heard people coming that way.

She slowly started to walk. She turned the corridor and saw. Something that would hunt her forever.

There was Illusien. Her legs, her body but her head…her head wasn't there.

Instead Mandy Love's head was there with Future written on her head. Blood, blood all over.

And the diary. The diary that Dex had given to her on her twelve birthday was there. She had never written on it but apparently she had started now.

Her body was sitting on a chair and suddenly the head of Love fell.

Dex couldn't see anything. Everything went Black. But not before she heard voices say.

Past, future will collide

Darkness will rise

And it's up to you to make the clock swing into the other side.

**End of Chapter**

**And end of part one. I was hoping it would be at least a bit disgusting. Review!**


End file.
